FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to silver halide photographic light-sensitive elements and more particularly to a method of forming images wherein the silver halide photographic light-sensitive element contains a matting agent.
Finely divided materials with a mean particle size of from about 1 to about 10 micrometers are commonly used as matting agents to provide a rough surface to photographic elements. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,855,219 and 4,022,622. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,396,706 and 5,057,407 provide matte particles and techniques in order to increase the adhesion of the particles to the photographic element during processing of the element. In addition to the problems expressed in the previously recited references, printer dusting is also an objectionable problem associated with inadequate matte adhesion.